Kiss of the Rain
by MistyRose14
Summary: Spending a day in the rain with Roxas helps Naminé discover that she is more than a reflection...


**salut et quoi de neuf (hi and what's new)! this is Kiss of the Rain, my first kingdom hearts oneshot. Naminé and Roxas are in it, but they may seem a little OOC, and i hope it isn't too bad. désolé (sorry) if there are any major grammar/typo errors - i read over it, but i think i may have missed something. read, review, and enjoy s'il vous plaît (please)!**

**disclaimer: kingdom hearts is not mine**

**_Kiss of the Rain_**

The feeling of reflection - we felt it often. We were like mirrors, only seeing the reality from one side of the light. It was a closed world, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

I felt the soft sand tickling my toes as I drew, looking out into the water that surrounded the island. The sky was darker than usual, but I was sure that it wouldn't rain. Today was too peaceful for it to rain.

"Naminé," Roxas' voice touched me gently as he sat down next to me. I stopped drawing and held my sketchbook closer to me. He couldn't see what I was drawing - at least, not yet.

"Yes, Roxas?" I kept my gaze out onto the ocean, seeing every detail and color of the waves coming upon the shore. Our island had a peaceful air about it and floating along day-to-day with him alone made me infinitely content. Every inch of it was full of natural beauty, and I wondered how I fit into the environment. Was being the Nobody of a princess of heart enough to shine with fairness?

"Hmm…you're not going to show me what you're drawing yet?" he asked, lightly amused with my attitude. "Fair enough, but it might rain soon."

"Key word, _might_," I reminded him as a smile came upon my face. It was incredible how even a few simple words from him could _almost_ make feel so extraordinary. "I'm optimistic that it will not rain today," I predicted.

"I'm optimistic that it will - and I'll show you where you can continue to draw without getting your sketchbook wet…but you'll have to show me what you're drawing," he offered, and he got up, watching the sky as it's shade darkened. "Better hurry though - it could start to shower soon."

I studied the sky for myself, and sure enough, in a few seconds, I could feel the raindrops leisurely falling from the clouds. "Alright, but not until it's done…" I agreed, taking his hand, which he had offered to me, and following him to a cave by a few palm trees. Once I was inside, I positioned myself where I could talk to Roxas and draw at the same time - without my paper being visible.

"How far are you?" he asked, his curiosity mounting every second.

"You'll see…" I said while slowing my pencil strokes down just to tease him. "You've been patient before, Roxas," I added, meeting his blue eyes briefly to examine their features. We saw each other's eyes quite often, but there were still some things that were a mystery to me about his. Returning to my drawing, I could feel the rain, which was coming down harder now, quietly pelting on our hiding spot.

He said nothing else, and observed the rain, hypnotized by the mist that surrounded the cave. The silence echoed off of the walls, and soon, there was a slight ringing in my ear. It distracted me from my drawing, and I almost lost grip of my sketchbook.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, seeing that I was in pain. With the sound of his voice, the ringing stopped, and I was able to focus again.

"Yes…thank you," I said, waiting to confirm that the sound was gone for good. We waited in stillness again for a while, but when the rain was a light shower, Roxas stood up and went outside. "Hmm? Roxas?" I was confused at first, but realized that he probably needed to stretch his legs.

"You should come out here too," he suggested, the mist temporarily concealing him from my view.

I laughed and listened to him talking about how relaxing the rain felt on his skin. "But I won't finish as fast-" I began to remind him.

He stepped back into the cave and kindly took the sketchbook out of my hands. I thought he would peek at my artwork, but he didn't and flipped the cover, keeping the pages dry. He set the book down next to me and smiled, pleased with the surprised expression on my face.

"Fine…I'll go," I agreed reluctantly, disappointed that I couldn't work on my drawing more.

"See," he said as I stepped out onto the damp ground below me. "It might be kind of chilly, but isn't it calm out here?"

I looked around, noticing how fresh and new everything appeared. Without my sandals on, my toes were cold, but I knew that I would be back on the warm beach sand soon. That was the interesting thing about an island - there were two atmospheres you could feel there. The most common one was the intense and bright beach - the other one was the cool and intriguing jungle. I found a puddle of crystal clear water and saw a reflection…but it was not mine. Tiny drops of water glistened in Kairi's hair and I noticed Sora's image as well when Roxas came behind me.

"Are you glad that you came out here?" he asked and headed back to the cave with me.

I nodded, having new inspiration to finish my drawing. It was not new to me that Roxas knew what I was thinking, but it always left me speechless. Having him as my only company never grew old, because although he was the same person every single day, he had an attitude like the moon - always changing but still there.

"Looks like it might start up again," he said once we were inside. I had sat back down and continued to draw, but a bit faster, so that the fresh ideas in my head would not be forgotten. This time, he watched me while I worked, and although it typically did not bother me, it distracted me.

"There, all finished!" I announced with relief once I was done. I handed my sketchbook over to him and enjoyed his reaction. While he studied it, I turned my attention to the drizzle outside.

"Whoa…Naminé, this is amazing," he complemented me and handed the sketchbook back. "It's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen."

I wanted to blush, but wasn't sure if the emotion would show on my pale skin. There was a moment when neither of us said anything, and I began to think about how much of myself I had put into my drawing.

"Hey, you want to go back outside?" he asked, and I could feel the rhythm of the rain quickening. I did not want to get too soaked, but I agreed, only wanting to follow him wherever he would go.

I shivered and hugged my shoulders as soon as we were outside. It wasn't as calming outside this time, and I longed to return to the cave - but I didn't, and stood closer to Roxas, his body blocking some of the chilly air for me. After a few minutes, the rain was pouring down harder, and I was completely blind, my eyes filled with raindrops.

"Naminé? What's wrong?" Roxas spun around, and I bumped into him, only able to see the blurry image of the mist he was covered in. He laughed softly, and pulled me into his arms, keeping me safe from the annoying raindrops.

"I…hate the rain," I answered after I sneezed. The cold and dark atmosphere was not comforting and I wondered how Roxas could stand it and even willingly go out into it.

"Sometimes the rain is good for you," he said, holding me tighter after we heard the sound of thunder. "It makes you truly realize how much you miss the sun."

I didn't understand what he was saying. The words were fairly simple, but the meaning behind them was difficult for me to grasp. He was probably talking about something in his past, and although I had no clue what he meant, I nodded silently.

"Do you want to know why I drew you for the one-millionth time?" I asked him, closing my eyes and listening to the storm happening around me.

"Hmm…I don't know." He thought for a while and I knew that my question had puzzled him.

"You are the only constant person I see everyday." I kept my eyes closed, hearing the rain pelting Roxas. "I see everything around me changing - except for you. But still, you are different in your personality, yet you are always the same." For once, I was glad that a blush would not show up on my cheeks. I thought I was speaking gibberish.

"You are the same," he said, carefully leading me closer to the cave. "Even if I could, I wouldn't change a thing about you." I sensed his lips brushing past my ear, and I shivered. I wasn't sure why, but I did, and I wondered if he saw me.

"I-it's scary," I managed to say through chattering teeth, the number of goose bumps on my skin rapidly increasing. "…Being this close to someone and barely feeling a thing."

He laughed and I had no idea what would happen next. "What do you mean by 'barely'?"

"I can't feel anything, Roxas!" I reminded him, yanking myself away from him. "Isn't that obvious? Does the word 'nobody' mean anything to you?" I was shocked at how painful my words were. Why did I doubt that we could feel just now? Didn't I believe that someday we _would_ be able to have more than memories?

"Even if you say you can't, why won't you at least believe?" I was walking away from him now, ready to glue myself to the cave until it had stopped raining for sure. He ran to catch up to me, and blocked my way, but I tried to push him aside. He didn't move a single inch.

I wanted him to move because now he knew me_ too _well, and it bothered me. I was tired of being dragged into the rain, and having him question who I was.

"Tell me if you feel anything…" his voice was frustrated but at the same time determined. Although I tried to avoid his eyes, I caught a glimpse of them as I tried to turn my head away. I was pulled into an embrace, but I didn't struggle. No feelings of panic set in as his lips, moist with raindrops, met mine. But I did feel one thing - protected.

My skin tingled as he pulled himself away, and I rested my head on his shoulders, my lips longing for more. "I…" My voice was weak, and even if I had anything to say, the words would not come out.

He said nothing as well, and I deeply wanted to know what he was thinking. I finally realized that he was waiting for _me_ to break the silence.

"I…felt something…" I admitted at last.

"Good…" he smiled and as I saw the sun peek out from behind the shadowy clouds, I discovered that sometimes, a kiss of the rain helped you realize that you are more than a reflection.

**merci beaucoup for reading Kiss of the Rain, and i hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
